Butterfly Kisses
by shrimproll
Summary: It's not about the butterflies that spread his tummy whenever he feels nervous or excited. It's about those butterflies inside his soul every time she gives him butterfly kisses. A story about how an old man feels his overwhelming love of being a great father for his daughter, from the very beginning until she reaches her lines. A counterpart of You'll Be In My Heart.


_Actually I suppose to make this as a Taichi-Hikari's relationship story, considering that Taichi is one of the main character, but I've ever read a story about it once so I decide to make this as Susumu-Hikari. Besides, I love a story from supporting characters –not an OC, I mean. If you're interested with a story that I mention once, you may check the story throughout my favorite list._

 _The idea of this story is based on a song 'Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Carlisle (which quite disappointed you that this isn't 'Butterfly' by Wada Kouji) that I found out accidentally. I'm not a huge fan of him but I can tell that it's a very meaningful song about father's love towards his daughter and I can recommend you to hear it while reading this._

 _I've started this story since last Christmas, but I decide to publish this during Father's Day, which falls in the weekend of the third week of June in Japan calendar, in order to celebrate Father's day, and I dedicate this story as my birthday present to all of you._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 _All the precious time like the wind, the years go by precious butterfly. Spread your wings, and fly._

His smile grew as he heard the news that there would be a new addition arrive in his family soon, which meant that he could expanse his family even more.

Time passed faster than he noticed or felt. It was in the middle of noon when he heard an angel's voice. In the hospital, he held his baby, feeling wondrous while seeing the miracle in his arms.

No. It wasn't a baby. It was his _daughter._ The word 'baby' was odd to his ears.

When she was in his arm for the first time, crying louder than he'd ever imagined, he can't do anything except smiling fondly on her, because it meant that she was healthy.

To him, even though she was so tiny, her body was sticky but also warm when she arrived, and she couldn't do nothing except crying over and over again, but he smiled on her proudly. He knew that she was just too afraid to face this new world, and he noticed it by the way her tiny fingers held his finger. The hold wasn't strong but from that, he knew that she really needed a help to live in the world that she's never known before.

He was so proud at that time, looking on his little angel several times.

He was falling in love with her.

"The name?"

Susumu smiled. He remembered the time when he knew the news for the first time. It brought another warmth, another light, and another hope for his family, a happiness from his side and from his wife's side, an excitement in Taichi's eyes, and he really wanted to show the world that his baby girl had just born.

In case, she was an angel sent from heaven.

He had one name which was perfect for her.

" _Hikari_. We want to name her _Hikari._ "

He remembered every little girl that he met on the train during his work, either sleeping or snuggling with their parents. He saw the baby and compared it with Hikari. To him, Hikari was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen.

He loved seeing her try to flip her body for the first time, seeing her sit for the first time, seeing her capable to accept any foods, seeing her open her mouth and she blurted out 'papa' for the first time.

It was one of the most memorable memories he'd ever felt.

Hikari grew up to be a good girl, who had always obeyed her parents' advice, unlike her older brother.

But, even though she grew up to be a good girl, he still wasn't sure if he had been a good father for her, or not?

His little girl was sick when she was 3, but he can't be there when she needed; work problem, and he was surprised when he got a phone call which told him about her condition. Without thinking about his work or carrier anymore, he quickly ran to the hospital where she was, getting afraid if he would be losing his precious daughter.

He saw her in the hospital bed, her condition was critical and the doctor told him that she was almost die because of her sickness. Susumu patted his wife's back softly who blamed herself several times. But, he knew that it wasn't her fault. It was _their_ fault. He shouldn't leave her when she needed him.

From that, he felt a little bit protective against her, so was his little boy who sent her to the hospital once.

* * *

He also loved the way she hugged and kissed him before he went to work, and she asked him to come home earlier as soon as possible. He smiled on her, and he'd always tried to come home as soon as possible, to come and play with her

It was 23:00 when he locked the door and he was sure the members had slept already so he came inside as quite as he could.

His eyes widened when he saw the television still turn on.

"Hikari?" he asked. "What are you doing? It's 23:00 already!"

Hikari rubbed her eyes and she turned off the television, coming closer to him and throwing her arms into the air so he could pick her up. "You should go to sleep, you know,"

She lay her hands on his cheeks. "But, I want to show you something!"

He let her down, seeing her come to the refrigerator, picking something from it and coming back to him. "Here it is!"

Susumu chuckled and he came to her height. "You can give it tomorrow morning, you know,"

"But, but, I want you to taste this!" she said, a bit plea. "Pleasee!"

Susumu chuckled with her cute habit. He was sure his wife was the one who asked her for a little help, or another option she was the one who offered herself for a little help. Yuuko loved cooking, but had never made a good taste on it, and he was sure the cake that Hikari offered, was one of his wife's worst creation among the others that he'd ever seen.

As he didn't want to disappointed her, he picked one piece of it and ate it, although he was fulled already because he had a dinner and drinks with his mates today, and he was sure that bathroom would be his perfect mate for tonight.

"It tastes pretty good!" Susumu smiled on her, stroking her hair fondly.

Hikari smiled and she put the cake into the refrigerator. Well, he was a good liar, at least for a five-year-old little girl. As an apology, he came closer to her, and picked her up. She looked surprised with that and she faced him. In his eyes, she looked a lot like his wife, and Taichi looked a lot like him. Hikari lay her head on his shoulder, wrapping her tiny arms around his nape.

He knew that she was tired of waiting for him so he stroked her hair, to put her into slumber. She felt so comfortable and protected being in her father's arm and before she fell into a deep sleep, she raised her head from his shoulder, and she leaned closer to his cheek.

She kissed his cheek, and a giggle followed next.

He lay his hand on the cheek that she used to kiss, smiling on himself. Based on history, he'd never seen Taichi did it to him. On the other hand, he'd always refused when Yuuko or him try to give Taichi a little peck when he was just a little boy. Now back to Hikari, she did it almost every day. He loved the way she said, the way she acted, and the way she pampered herself.

Whenever she kissed him, she also sent butterflies to his stomach, and it flew on his stomach. It was like a magic, and a bit cliché if someone heard it, maybe he would also receive a lot of laughter, but it really did happen to him. Seriously, it really _did_ happen.

She wasn't only giving a kiss, she also asked for a kiss.

Hikari smiled on him, using her innocent tone, once more. "Can I ask for a kiss?"

Susumu smiled and put his lips on her forehead, seeing a smile on her lips.

"Good night, have a nice dream," he said.

After putting her in her bed, and seeing her sleep, he went to the bathroom. Stomach problem.

 _So, this is what I feel being a father of a daughter._

He always thought about it.

But, as she grew up, she rarely did it. Indeed, it can be a shameful thing. But, he still loved the way she told him everything that happened, although he can't really understand it. Friends, her adventure with Taichi and the others, and school stuffs.

Until one day, the day that he'd never imagined but he'd prepared inside his tiny heart, coming. she introduced someone to him. Someone that she had known very well and he had heard a lot from her, and the boy introduced himself not as what he'd always known. The boy introduced himself as her boyfriend as he bowed his head down with one of hands around his chest politely.

He knew that it was her time to fall in love. Everyone will have each time for it. He can't do anything, even he can't decide if he should be happy because she had found out her happiness, or should be sad because _he_ wasn't number one in her eyes.

His eyes blink, realizing that he'd been standing in front of the door.

Susumu smiles and he opens the door, seeing his little girl – no, maybe she isn't a little girl anymore, with her friends in front of the mirror.

-xxx-

He saw her grow up to be a teenager, a beautiful teenager. Now, she looked similar with Yuuko when she was in her age, or when he met her for the first time. They were sixteen at that time and now, Hikari almost reached sixteen. There was a similarity between her inner beauty, and his wife's inner beauty when she was sixteen.

Usually, girls will be excited when they reached their sixteen birthday, because it meant that they were mature enough, and it was legal to get married in an age of sixteen. (*)

But, his daughter was different. He noticed that she wasn't looked so happy during these days, only she hid it and tried to look in her decent spirit. She'd always been in her daydream as her eyes was gazing through the window, only if Taichi didn't clap his hands in front of her face to take her back, or at least he did it to avoid the Dark Ocean to take her away, if they could.

But, he barely saw her like that.

Another cold day in Odaiba city and he was having his coffee. He saw her face a bit crumpled as the day flew, but she tried to hide it although it was useless. Seeking the calendar and noticing that his daughter will reach sixteen within 2 days, he smiled as he remembered Taichi's plan about the surprise party of her sixteen birthday, to cheer her up and to make a good memory to her.

The big day came and he saw all of the Chosen Children was taking a part of the surprise, either blowing the balloons, decorating the birthday cake, or making a preparation. He blinked, thinking that she would be happier than before, or might be happier than he'd imagined.

Susumu sure that she will be happy when she saw the complete Chosen Children.

She looked amazing with her pink dress that had been prepared by her best friends, later noticing she'd grown up already.

* * *

"Umm... so... what do you want to talk about?" he asked politely yet nervously.

Soon after the surprise party, and a little drama that Hikari made as she met her lover who had just come back home surprisingly and gave her another surprise with a bucket of flower on his hands, and soon after he was having enough rest and interviews from his mates about his trip, Susumu dragged him and borrowed him to the park; he wanted to ask a lot of stuffs.

He cleared his throat, giving the boy a hot chocolate to drink. "Well –"

He remembered the way Hikari cried as their eyes met, and her amusing smile while he told her that he liked her new style with pink ribbons from the girls, despite of her usual hairclips, or when his daughter hugged him and told him that she was worried if he had forgotten her birthday, which meant that he said no words about her birthday before he joined the party.

"Well I want to warn you not to forget about her birthday anymore,"

The boy chuckled. "I won't do it anymore," he replied. "Besides, it's just one of the plan to make the party succeed, and Taichi-san was the one who asked me to say nothing about birthday."

"I know that you want to discuss about something." he continued groggily. "I will… try my best to answer."

Susumu laughed. It was obvious that he had known a forgotten birthday wasn't something important to discuss, since he will always remember her birthday, based on the history of the gifts in her room. Indeed, there was something that he wanted to discuss. Something important for her future.

She had reached sixteen, about that he was sure. He'd known this boy so long and never imagined that he will introduce himself as her boyfriend, and it happened. Although he used to doubt that this boy couldn't make her happy as much as he did, as much as Taichi did, and even made a test to show him that he was good enough to be a good boyfriend, and this boy had proved it although it never got enough in his eyes.

Even thought he had known quite long to each other, he still wasn't sure that this boy was good enough to her daughter, not until everything he'd done and showed for her, in front of him.

"Well…" Susumu started, his eyes gazing into the dark sky as the boy took his first sip. "What do you think about _marriage_ and after that?"

He noticed that the boy almost spread his hot chocolate, instead of coughing.

Susumu knew that every time Hikari met her eyes with this boy, it felt like she was seeing her future, her bright future that will bring into marriage opportunity someday. Her future inside this boy's body and soul. Marriage, wedding, in universal, was something important, something beautiful, and of course, Susumu wanted his daughter to get the best, including her future spouse.

As her boyfriend that she treasured a lot, indeed, if they kept in a relationship, this boy will have a big potential to become her future husband someday. So, his main reason to be here with him was, he wanted to know if this boy were having a good quality to become her husband, or not.

Because she was his only daughter and he hated to see if she can't get her happiness fully.

"Huh?"

"Hey, don't be nervous!" Susumu nudged his shoulder friendly, making a part of his hot chocolate spill off. "I just want to know your opinion!"

He noticed the boy was a bit curious with the question, and an answer that he should give. Indeed, he expected this reaction, and had reflected the face on his mind. It was quite natural if a sixteen-year-old teenager were doubt with this. As surprised as it was, he was sure that this boy never imagined what would his life be, or will he become Susumu's son-in-law? Again, he was just a sixteen-year-old teenager. He kept repeating it in his mind.

Soon enough, his face slightly changed, and a blush appeared on his cheeks, and his hand stretched on his hair.

"It's still too far from my sight, as I'm still sixteen and haven't got a requirement to get married," he said. "I even haven't imagined it yet," (*)

Indeed, it was an answer that Susumu expected. He was sure that this boy, was just an ordinary boy.

But this boy hadn't finished it yet, and he said something that Susumu never expected to be come from his mouth.

"I never imagined it, or… maybe I _can't_ imagine it, since it's just… wonderful, too wonderful until... I don't have any idea about it." he continued and then, he gave Susumu a shy laughter. "But I'm sure for one thing, and I've always been sure if one day I could…"

He hid his face, not sure if he should tell it to Susumu or not.

Susumu nudged him on his shoulder, once more. "You know, I dislike someone who isn't telling everything completely."

Hearing that statement made the boy clear his throat, knowing that his statement was a good point that he should tell, or else, it was a point that made Susumu hate him.

So, he cleared his throat, clenching his glass tightly. "I could kneel down with one knee in front of her, and ask her to marry me."

"But, it's still too far from my sight. I'm just sixteen and still a high school student," he said. "I should take a college, make a lot of money, maybe I should have an established job too. And when it does –"

Susumu put one of his hand on the boy's shoulder, giving him a warm smile which tell him that he shouldn't continue his statement anymore, since he had known what would come next. The answer was a big proof that this boy was serious with Hikari, whether if it were about her, or about their relationship. Not a lot of boy on his age will dare to tell it in front of his future father-in-law. On the other hand, Susumu wasn't sure if he were still sixteen. He might be an adult with twenty-fourth years old in his soul, since he's imagined and planned about his future, that he should have enough money to marry her. His brain had gone a bit further than a common sixteen-year-old boy.

Susumu was sure that he'll make her happier more than now someday.

During this several years, this boy had proved a lot, protecting her from anything, making her smile, yet not to mention that sometimes, she told her mother about her excitement of her relationship with him. He heard the story from Taichi and Yuuko a lot, and Taichi's words could be trusted whenever it came about Hikari's safety.

And when Susumu saw her before, the way she acted, surely that this boy meant too much for her, and he really deserved it.

And in his mind, this was the perfect answer for a sixteen-year-old teenager. Now, he was _sure_ this boy had already completed the survey to be her future husband one day. Unintentionally, a statement that wasn't supposed to come from his lips, was coming out automatically.

"You should be the only person who makes her happy, and marry her someday." he said, smiling on him warmly. "I will forgive you about the forgotten birthday, but I will _never_ forgive you if you're not the one who marry her."

First, he just looked at Susumu curiously and looked a bit startled, then he laughed and blushed, giving Susumu a shy nod; he even got Susumu's blessing.

"Like father, like son," he murmured, making another sip for his hot chocolate yet sighing in relieved. "Taichi-san told me that he'll never forgive me if I make her unhappy,"

Susumu laughed and joked at him, as he knew that it was just a part of many reasons why Hikari had always been so happy beside him. "I'm on Taichi's side this time." he joked.

"He told me about it since he knew that we dated each other," the boy added. "it was... about 2 years ago. I remember I nodded like a little boy who got to be agree no matter what happened before, as he also gave me some warns."

Susumu laughed once more, as he heard those stories from the grumpy Hikari who reported it to him before. Of course it made a sense that he was a truthful boy. If he didn't keep the promise, Taichi would've been in jail right now, being suspected as a murderer. "And speaking about your age," he continued. "I think you should be patient until you reach your eighteen birthday first in order to ask her to marry you."

The boy looked at him, a bit startled and he blushed soon enough. "We're just too young to get married on eighteen!" he said quickly and innocently and this time, he gave him another answer that was unanswered up until now. "Besides, have you been ready to see her married on eighteen?"

That boy had the right answer. Susumu had never imagined that one day, he'll be in the chapel and ready to let her go, and walk her down the aisle with her beautiful wedding dress, and he can't imagine how perfect her face will be, how perfect the day will be, how beautiful her face will be, will it be as beautiful as her mother when he saw her during their wedding several decades ago?

"But, she is one step further than me right now," he sighed slightly, glancing on the empty cup. "she is a woman who can get married right now,"

"No," Susumu corrected him. "she is a woman, but another part of her is just a little girl,"

"More so, I know she'll wait for you no matter what happen,"

Well, in his mind, now she was one part of woman and another part girl. Indeed, in physical she was sixteen, but in his mind and eyes, she'll always be his baby girl with her baby soul, that he'd always been in love with.

* * *

"Hey, do you want to know something?"

"Hm?"

"Well," Susumu pointed his thumb, grinning. "Seemed that someone was overhearing our conversation, maybe she heard the whole conversation."

The boy looked and saw Hikari nearby his position. She blushed, but a shy smile appeared on her lips. Susumu knew that Hikari'd been standing there, since some of her friends saw him carrying the boy to the backyard, and let her hear the whole conversation. Susumu stood up and came to his daughter, knowing that she'd been waiting for that moment too long.

"I've finished borrowing him," Susumu whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder. "now, take your time with him. You've missed him a lot, haven't you?"

Hikari blushed and it told Susumu that his statement was right. Before he could put his hand on her brown hair and stroke it, he noticed another lips on his cheek, which belonged to her. As always, butterflies spread on his stomach, and the butterflies always made another sensation.

"Thank you for asking about it," Hikari said, as blushes appeared soon.

Hikari giggled and before she could come to someone that she dated, Susumu put his hand on his cheek and he said:

"Hey, I got a kiss from her, don't get jealous, okay?"

The boy laughed with the joke, and later, Hikari found a good position next to him, as she started to tell him everything that happened during his trip.

Susumu smiled and before he reached the door, he noticed that a lot of her friends, including Yuuko and Taichi, were planning to spy on them. One of them carried a handy cam, planning to take the moment meanwhile some of the boys were trying to put their hands on the girls' mouth, two persons for the lavender-haired girl, and three person for the hazelnut-haired girl while Taichi grinned, one boy recorded the moment, meanwhile one girl could only sigh with this. Susumu shrugged, knowing that it was their privacy, but he joined the others to spy on it, thinking that it would be fun and worth.

And he seemed to be right. He saw the lips that used to brush on his cheek after receiving her birthday present, as he told her that she should wait for him patiently because she had reached sixteen and she could get married; he was afraid if she would leave him. They just stared on each other's eyes once their lips apart, feeling so relieved to see each other again. It was a very measured moment, not until a shriek came from the girls as the boys can't be able to handle it anymore, and the couple turned their head and noticed that everyone had been watching the moment. They blushed and joined the others.

Susumu shrugged, but he didn't get angry, of course.

Standing next to him, Susumu gave him a funny glance to the boy and the boy widened his eyes panicky. "Sorry for stealing her lips!" he said shyly, hands begging, head bowing, and cheeks blushing.

Almost laughing with his innocence, he was quite surprise that the boy misunderstood and referred the glance as a glare. He grinned, making the boy anxious than before, until finally he laughed and poked his shoulder friendly, knowing that it was quite natural to them to do a loveable kiss. At least they didn't do something that they weren't supposed to do in their age. Soon enough, Taichi came and joined his father to tease the poor boy, winking to the boy and making his cheeks redden.

"It was a good moment," Taichi winked against the boy, nudging him by his arm. "and I can't wait to see you kiss her in front of the altar, you know."

Standing frozen on the nudge from his brother-in-law-to-be someday, the boy blushed with his joke and before the others joined, Hikari came and saved him, dragging him away from her big brother.

From distance, he saw her smiling fondly, so he was on her as her arms wrapped against his waist and her head buried into his chest, cheeks were pink as he wrapped his arms around her neck fondly. Receiving some whistles, they could only laugh shyly; they rarely showed up their romantic antics in front of the others.

The way Hikari smiled on him reminded this old man with the way she smiled on him when she was a little girl, and the way _he_ smiled on her also reflected with the way Susumu smiled against her. It was so lovely, so collected, so wonderful to be memorizing and to be treasured. Susumu smiled, knowing that she had met her Mr. right who will always be beside her, and protect her.

He felt relieved more than anything. At least, she chose the right guy, and fell in love with him.

Now, his eyes gaze through the window, seeing the butterflies fly upon the blue sky.

-xxx-

It has passed over 24 years since his first meet with her, and it's faster than he'd ever imagined.

He exhales, readying himself to open the door. He notices his beautiful daughter sit in front of the mirror, getting ready for today's big event that she'll never ever forget, which is one of the most important thing in her life in order to have a bright and shine future. The ladies smile as they finish tidying her long brown hair with some flowers on it, leaving the room as fast as they could, knowing that the Yagami family needs a time to talk this time.

Thank goodness it's another sunny day. Right now, just now on, his wife and his son, and his little daughter, of course, are in the same room, a little room with beautiful flower decorations on the wall. Inside the room, Susumu stands and freezes for a moment with his daughter's inner beauty. She looks as incredible as her mother was before, and as beautiful as her mother was. He can notice her blush as she glances on her own reflection through the mirror, knowing that the girls had done their best for her. On the other hand, he, of course had probably known, another reason of her bright smile.

Today is the last day for her for using Yagami as her family name, not anymore. Once she and her husband-to-be do their vows in front of the altar, and do their first kiss as husband and wife, she'll follow her husband's family name, and join him to come into his world.

She faces her family, wondering with their reaction. Maybe she looks so beautiful, or looks so bad?

"What do you think?" she asks.

For a moment, they look startled with her inner beauty. "You look great," Taichi tells. "I'm sure he'll love to see you!"

Yuuko nods as her agreement of Taichi's statement, and a smile appears on her lips, as she can also feel Hikari's feeling and excitement with today's big day. Susumu on the other hand, can't even open his mouth to say something, his mouth feels so dry, as he feels that something is raging inside. He is pretty sure that it's something that his father-in-law had when he let Yuuko go, to build a new family with him.

He is ready to let her go, isn't it?

Or isn't he?

Is this something that every father of a daughter in this world should face one day?

" _Otousan_?" Hikari asks softly, a bit worry with his weird act, noticing that he hasn't made any comment.

Both his wife and his son look at him, their faces are as worried as Hikari's. But Yuuko, soon notices and smiles or maybe she can laugh because she'd ever seen that face once, and it kinda reminds her of her father's face before. On the other hand, Susumu's brain recollects every moment that he'd spent with her, the way she waited for him before, when she asked for a goodnight kiss, when she carried her boyfriend to him to ask for a permission, when he saw her falling in love. To him, it was like an unchangeable treasure, and she was so innocent back then, and being so lovely.

But, when she announced that she would be a bride soon, he could only feel older, like an old grandpa with his wheelchair, and feel so sad.

" _Otousan_?" Hikari repeats.

He blinks as he hears her soft voice, then he smiles, and words that he doesn't want to say, coming out from his mouth without any warns.

"I'm not sure," he says heavily, without realizing it. "I just… feel like I'm going to lose you…"

Time really has flown and it should be flown no matter what happened. Those beautiful memories won't be repeated, not even once. If he could, he would have built a time machine and come back to those moments. Now, she is standing in front of him, and he'll probably admit that she really looks so incredible in white until he becomes wordless. She's grown up to be a mature woman, to be a beautiful lady who is ready to build a family.

But still, she is still, and will always be his baby girl.

Once Susumu realizes his words, he blinks and glances on his children and his wife, who had been looking on him, a bit startled. It's not because he isn't approved her relationship with her husband to be, but he feels like, Hikari might not be a part of his family anymore once she uses her new family name, or feels that he doesn't have a daughter anymore, which all of it is untrue. His children make a glance at him, a bit surprise with his answer. Yuuko on the other hand, had known that he'll say it, and she remembers her father did it to her once, and she lays one of her hand on her husband's shoulder softly.

Hikari chuckles as her eyes meet her father's. She stands up, and coming closer to him. She excuses her mother if she can borrow her husband just for this time. Yuuko nods, knowing that this time, Hikari wants to give him another kiss. Although Hikari has never known it, but Susumu has always told his wife whenever he got a kiss from her, in order to make sure that he was really in love with his own daughter.

When her lip touches his cheek softly, to his skin that has changed to be paler and paler as time passed, the bell rings, which means that the wedding will start very soon. She pulls off and smiles at her lovely father, giving a signal that she is understand with her father's statement before, so he doesn't need to apologize.

"It isn't the end _,_ " she reminds as she smiles, without caring or glancing on Taichi and Yuuko's face. "remember, I'll always be your daughter, no matter what, no matter how,"

Taichi and Yuuko, for sure, had known that it's hard for Susumu to let his only daughter go, and the mother and son had glanced to each other, giving each other a signal that they shouldn't take a part on it as they watch this beautiful moment, as they've also probably known that both father and daughter are trying to hold their tears, especially Hikari that had known tears will ruin up her make-up.

Silent wraps the room, even after the bell had rung. Hikari opens her mouth first. "Can I ask you something that only you who can do it?"

Susumu nods, and her next statement, makes him cannot hold back his tears, not anymore.

 _"Would you walk me down the aisle?_ " she says as she smiles slightly. "This is my first in forever, and probably this will be the last time. I'm… I'm so nervous because… it's just about time,"

She forces herself to smile as she notices her father's face, trying to look cheerful in front of him.

"Anyway, you haven't answered my question!" she adds, trying to look cheerful. "Does my wedding gown look pre –"

Her eyes blink. "Please… don't…"

She can't hold back her tears anymore as she notices her father's tears so she presses her knuckles onto her mouth, as Taichi and Yuuko feel that they should help her by patting her back, go murmuring some soothing words such as "Don't try to hold it anymore." or "Just let it go." As always, Hikari seems to be the hardest when she cries, especially when it comes about saying every goodbye. Although during her life she had cried a lot, whatever the problems were, like fighting with her friends, or involving a big fight with her lover, but still, she has never felt any sadness as this.

Susumu stands in his place. He never thinks like that, not even once. Having her as his daughter is an important task that he should finish, and he almost reaches the finish line.

No. This is wrong. He should fix it.

Susumu hugs his family members, especially her daughter that seems to cry hard; he knows that saying those words are cruel and forbidden in this place. He gives a pat his daughter's back softly, feeling a sorry for saying those words before.

"I'm sorry for saying it, Hikari," he says. "and I'm sorry for every mistakes that I've ever made,"

"I should be the one who say sorry," Hikari mumbles through her sobs. "for every mistakes… that I've done during these twenty-four years… I even haven't repaid everything that you've done, and even haven't made you proud of me –"

Now, he realizes that he has never had a chance to apologize with her for every mistakes he made in his past life, and he thinks this is a perfect time to say it. He strokes her soft hair gently as a signal from him that she should stop, or else, she wouldn't stop crying and wouldn't feel comfortable to get married today. He, of course had known that he'd finished his duty to raise her from baby, to protect her, to make her happy since long time ago. And her smile is his treasure, and her happiness is his dream.

So, he smiles on her. "Do you know why we named you Hikari?"

Hikari shakes her head. She has never heard anything about it. Now, he Susumu's turn to smile. This is her time to know about it.

He takes a deep breath. "When you were born," he says, smiling at her fondly. "you felt so lovely, so warm. It's just like… an angel had just come from heaven, with a light that I've never seen before, and I've never seen anymore. Up until now, I'm sure that it's a light that directed you into this world,"

"Even though you were so little, you cried and so dirty, sticky, but you still looked like an angel in my eyes. Your loud cry was like an angel's voice on my ears, and I felt like I was holding an angel before, just right now." he continues proudly. "At that time, you were shining brightly, and the shine was different than another shine, or light."

"I also remember that you brought a happiness and light in this family, even before we hadn't met yet," he continues. "And from that, I got your name. A perfect name 'Hikari' which means for 'Light'."

"I was so happy during these twenty for years, when you were born, whenever I saw your laughter, your smile, your proud of me. When you told your story, when I saw you're falling in love and finding out your happiness. Everything about you, I really like it." he says. "But of course, the special one was whenever you gave me a kiss."

He smiles shyly, cheeks redden. "I remember I always compared you with any little girls in the train," he says. "and for me, you're the most beautiful little girl I'd ever seen before,"

"And like people keep telling you, and like the name you had, you're shining like an angel,"

He clears his throat. "And I'm proud of myself for raising you until this time,"

He notices that his daughter hasn't felt comfortable yet, as he still sees tears on her cheeks keep flowing. He smiles, and he continues his tale, a tale that he supposed to say since long time ago, a tale that he's always remembered.

He's never good at expressing his love to her, and he's always showed it through action. So, he thinks it's his time to reveal the truth, telling her that he truly loves her.

"Do you remember that you used to kiss my cheek before?"

Hikari nods, as it's a bit surprised thing for him. He thinks that she had forgotten about it.

"There's no way I'll forget about it." she says, eyes rolling down. "It was… one of my favorite moment when I was little, and it is still."

Susumu smiles. "I've always been so happy before, and I still love the way you kiss me. It feels like… butterflies surrounding my tummy whenever you give your kiss. Up until now."

His hand reaches her cheek and wipes her tears. "So, don't ever say that you haven't made me proud, or haven't made me happy enough, okay? You've done more than you've been thinking about." he adds as he, finally sees a little smile slowly hints on her lips, so he joins her smiling. "So, stop crying, or you'll ruin up your day, okay?"

"Hikari," Yuuko comes closer to her, smiling on her. "remember, even though you aren't using Yagami anymore, even though we live in different places, even though you are a wife of a man, but still, it doesn't mean that you're not a part of our family anymore. You'll always be our daughter, and we'll always have the same blood, forever."

"And you'll also be my only little sister, until death separate us," Taichi adds and then, he clenches his knuckles. "Just tell me if he makes you unhappy."

"And our house will always open for you," Susumu adds. "And, I'm sure that… you'll build a family that fills with happiness like you've given to all of us,"

Hikari smiles and accepts the tissue from her mother, wiping her tears that luckily, don't really ruin up her make-up. She can feel Taichi's little pat on her shoulder, which makes her sure that everything will be okay, and she's chosen the right path so now she can go without any loads in her mind.

Hikari makes a heave sigh, yet a relieved sigh as her mouth says, "Thank you," and she adds, "I feel much better than ever."

Her eyes meet Susumu's. "And… I know that you're the best father I've ever met," she says shyly. "I'm sorry for not showing you how…"

She smiles shyly. "How important you are in my life." she turns to Yuuko. "So you are."

He smiles and he leans closer, hugging his daughter. Hikari, once more, smiles as she buries her face on his shoulder, just like what she did several years ago. Once finishes, Susumu turns to Yuuko, smiling slightly.

"I'm sure that we have raised an angel,"

Taichi frowns. "So I am an angel, huh?"

Susumu gives him a funny glare as he accepts Taichi's hint to cheer her up, in which laughter soon appear and they do believe it's not the last laughter that they'll ever share together. Still, she is still a part of Yagami, still her parents' only daughter, still Taichi's little sister, and she can come and visit her house every time she wants.

* * *

Both Taichi and Yuuko had gone and joined the other guests in the chapel, leaving the father and the daughter in the same room like every usual wedding holds on. The bride picks up the bouquet red roses and accepts Susumu's arm, linking it with hers tightly

They reach the gate that leads her a bunch of happiness, as she slowly walks down the aisle on her father's arm with a smile on her lips. Her graceful smile.

They come closer to the altar, a place where she can't stop smiling. Her smile only grows bigger once she starts seeing the minister and the blond man with his blue eyes with a shy smile in his lips, which tells everyone about his excitement of today's wedding. He had been waiting for her as he hides his hands behind his back nervously. And from far away, Susumu notices that he is groggy, afraid if she will run away and break the wedding. But, once he notices their arrival, his eyes blink and he turns his head, face relaxing, leaving the breathes that he holds, smiling warmly yet genuinely as well tiny blushes appear on his cheeks, welcoming the father and the daughter. He lends his hand to Hikari, allowing her to join him to the altar. Before Hikari could accept his hand, and before Susumu can join his family and leave them, he smiles and whispers something to her, and it makes her blushes appear on her cheeks.

"Hikari," Susumu leans down and whispers, mentioning her husband's-soon-enough name. "I almost forget to tell you this: Please, tell Takeru that he _should_ give a kiss and hug for my later grandchildren, whether it's a grandson or granddaughter, just like I did with you once,"

He teases. "and be… a greater father than me," and he adds, "if he could, I mean."

She can't answer him because she's arrived in the altar, yet also she can't complain about it or it'll make a sense so she could only blush. Before leaving and joining his wife and son, he eyes Takeru, whispering something:

"Please take care of her." Susumu whispers solemnly, eyes getting serious. "I trust you."

Takeru smiles and nods slightly yet solemnly, and he slightly sighs as he whispers, "like father, like son." which is referring to the overprotective Taichi, and a statement that he's always thrown every time Susumu gives him a statement about his untrusted things.

Susumu joins his son and wife, and his smile never fades when he captures her happiness smile that she's always used, and Takeru really reminds him of his true self several decades ago, when he was smiling in front of the altar with Yuuko. Slowly, this old man remembers about the promise that had been making during her sixteen birthday, to be the only man who stands beside her, and becomes her future husband. Well, if this young man keeps that old promise, he is sure this man will always keep this wedding vow, this beautiful moment that will only happen once in a lifetime, and a moment that couldn't be repeated.

After vowing in front of God, guests, and minister who happen to be the witness of their wedding vow, they put the wedding ring and being announced as husband and wife, and they do their passionate wedding kiss, receiving claps from the guests like every wedding usually goes. Soon after the lips apart, they look to the clapping audience as he holds her hands tightly, and they smile shyly, welcoming and getting ready to spread the happiness that they feel to the audience. And even though it is a bit further, not to mention that he has a problem on his eyes, he can see that she is crying, once more. Only the slight difference is, this time the tears that flow on her cheeks are tears of happiness, following by her smile in front of the altar. _Well, he can't doubt it anymore_.

Joining the others to stand up, he smiles as he claps his hands proudly. He can't ask God for more, and has been too happy and too proud to be her father, and now, for sure, he is ready to let her go, knowing that she will build another happy and bright family soon.

He knows that he had just finished his important task to raise her, yet his important gift to see her grow up, falling in love, and seeing her in front of the altar are the most wonderful moments and best gifts from God that he'd ever had, that will never be repeated anymore. But still, he'll always remember every hugs in the morning, and every butterfly kisses that they shared together once. The solid and sweet memories will be unchangeable with everything in this world.

And yet, the last kiss is not the last kiss that she has ever given to him, but it's still the unforgettable one.

 _A hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

 _Surely the ending is predictable by seeing Hikari married with her unrevealed boyfriend throughout the story. If you've ever read and known most of my stories are contained Takari as a couple, then I'm pretty sure the unrevealed boyfriend doesn't disturb you in the second part._

 _Honestly, the easiest part came from the bottom, and the hardest part came from the top one, as wedding prompt is as interesting as family prompt. That's why I started it from the bottom one. But if I could be honest, my favorite part is the second one, the moment where Takeru and Susumu talk about marriage stuffs._

 _Again, I would love to recommend you to read this story and listen the song, to feel like coming into the story._

 _(*) in Japan, the requirement to get married for girls is sixteen, meanwhile boys is eighteen._

 _Last but not the least, let me know what you think about this, let me know some typos I made. Feedbacks are welcome as always, put your review if you think you need and happy father's day!_


End file.
